Hazed
by everythingscopacetic
Summary: Shotgun kisses.


_No thanks, lady._

He twirls his hand up at you. You always thought he was a bit of a lightweight.

You sit back and look at the other blonde next to you through the smoke you've blown out. You can always find her eyes, it seems like. You're looking at her smirk when you both sing,

_Liiightweeight!_

The both of you chuckle as you sit up a little in the loveseat you're sharing and hand her the magic stick, as she prefers you to call it, keeping careful not to burn her. She lets her unoccupied fingers linger into your palm sliding softly to your fingertips as she looks at you through her hazed, mascaraed eyes.

_Thanks._

Your lips curl when you wink at her. You sit back onto the arm rest and realize you've forgotten that Sam's still in the room when you look in his direction. His feet are up on the coffee table while he fiddles with his phone. A grin forms delicately over half his face when he looks up as you feel Brittany shift her weight near your legs. You find her straddling your left thigh, moving to slightly hover over you.

Sam's grin infects you.

_Ooh.. shotgun? Para mi, mami?_

She gives you a sexy nod with that dazed smile of hers and takes a long drag. When she sets the blunt down on an ashtray, a tiny trail of smoke escapes her lips when she inches towards your face. You anchor your eyes into the oceans of hers, and sink further into her as she gets closer. You feel her heat on your lips and start gently sucking in as she starts blowing, her lips even closer now that she's slightly puckered them. You don't remember when she set her hand on your chest, but you feel her making a path slowly over your collarbone, onto your neck and into your hair. She traces your jaw with her thumb and you find your hands have invited themselves onto her body, your left hand sliding firmly over her stomach and past her chest to latch on to her neck. You simultaneously pull each other closer as the last of the shotgun thins out between both your lips. You taste the kush on her smile as smoke flows from your nostrils.

Sam clears his throat quietly.

_Aaand that's my cue to leave._

You both peek out from the corners of your eyes as he stands up and heads for the front door.

_Ladies._

He nods.

_I'll catch ya guys later. Have fuuun._

Brittany gives him a little wave after you squeak out a buh-bye, still latched onto each other's lips. You grab ahold of her face and deepen the kiss when you hear the door shut. She softly moans into your mouth as you lean forward, pulling the leg she's straddling from under her so you can push her back into the loveseat's pillows with a trail of stoned kisses under her jaw to the pulse point on her neck. You lift your head and find her half-lidded eyes on you. She has a question on her face that's asking you why the hell you stopped.

_Your turn._

You lean on your left leg to grab the blunt from the ashtray. She sits up on her elbows and stares you down. Tingles trickle down your spine as she brings a finger onto to the dip between your collarbones, lazily sliding down between your breasts, hooking her finger onto the top of your deep v-neck. You take your time, filling yourself up with as much smoke as you can. The cherry's creeping up on your fingers as she tugs your shirt to get you closer to her face. You're about to choke when she moves your hand away from your lips and swiftly pulls you in for a kiss. She's sucking in the smoke, pulling your tongue into her mouth. You open your eyes and see smoke curling out from the ends of both your lips. You find oceans through the haze and bring your hand to her-

_Ow, ow, ow, ow!_

She suddenly sits up and bumps your foreheads together.

_Ow!_

_Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!_

She shifts you to her left so she can sit beside you as you sink into the loveseat's cushion. You both look for the roach you had dropped when you weren't paying attention. She finds it on the ground and throws it into the ashtray.

_You okay?_

You hope she didn't get burned. It was technically your fault since you dropped it.

_Yea, it was just really hot._

You feel around her back, trying to find if any holes were burnt through, making sure it didn't get to her skin.

She stops you from checking anymore and thumbs your bottom lip, reeling your anchors back into her.

_Not as hot as you though._

* * *

definitely rushed through. no idea what to do. how do word. no. seriously. brittana. just.. feelings.


End file.
